


I'll visit your bones next century

by justsleepwalkin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Can be read as gen, Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Sad Ending, Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsleepwalkin/pseuds/justsleepwalkin
Summary: It's only his Father in Michael's head now, all around him, pressing in.
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	I'll visit your bones next century

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but apparently I'm still mad.

> So strange and beautiful  
>  How you gaze upon my bones  
>  Before you leave me out to sea  
>  I'll visit your bones next century  
>  [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ch53Ul-jr7E) Mausoleum by Rafferty

-

Michael can hear his Father out there, on the winds. He'd heard Amara for awhile—the torn, twisted turmoil of the Darkness, whispering of lies, lies, _lies_. Michael understood that. Michael knew what having everything turned upside down on you was like. He wishes he could tell her. Maybe he _should_ have told her. Found her. Maybe that would have made all the difference.

Instead, he continued to hide. 

But when he'd heard Amara, Michael still had Adam. Michael had a buffer between all that outside noise. 

It's only his Father in Michael's head now, all around him, pressing in. Michael is _losing his mind_ and he doesn't know how to stop it. He hasn't been alone in over a millennium. He's had Adam in the background, singing showtunes and rebuffing Lucifer in a way even Michael couldn't. 

He'd thought before the Cage that he preferred being alone. Sure, he was _surrounded_ by angels in Heaven that wanted him for things, _needed_ his hand to guide them because while their Father was gone, surely he would return one day, and Michael would be ready. But he wasn't close to them; he wasn't close to anyone. He was alone—and that was how he liked it. 

And then he could never _be_ alone. He could stifle Adam's soul down as much as possible but Adam was too bright for Hell, too bright to be contained like every other vessel Michael's borrowed. The contrast was a shock and eventually Michael gave up, too exhausted to keep trying, and Adam flourished. The only soul in all of Hell to be a beacon that had Michael still been in Heaven he would have seen. 

That beacon is gone now. 

That brightness, that voice, that joy. 

For so long Michael wanted nothing more than to hear his Father's voice again. Now he would give anything— _everything_ to hear Adam. 

No.

He _will_ give everything _for_ Adam.

**Author's Note:**

> How to deal with anger: make things sad.


End file.
